It is well-known in the art that certain bodies of water need to be aerated in order to preserve their clarity and cleanliness, as well as to enhance the environment, both from a visual and an odor standpoint.
Many types of sprays and injectors, circulating pumps, waterfalls and the like have been suggested, all of which are relatively complicated and expensive.
One of the simplest types of aerators is generally described as being a "Venturi"-type system. Such a device was shown more than 75 years ago in the Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,309.
Later disclosures of a similar construction are shown in Singleton U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,964; Wheat U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,166; Jooste U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,831; Hoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,037 and Troyen U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,567.
Although all of these disclosures present a variety of water aspirators utilizing a "Venturi"-type pipe, none describes the specific improvement of the present invention.
Although this is a relatively old and crowded field of art, the economies of construction and operation resulting from the use of the present invention are notably effective.